1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a medical x-ray system. In particular, the present invention concerns an improved medical x-ray system with an x-ray apparatus with at least one element that is electrically adjustable in order to enable an adaptation of the x-ray apparatus to body measurements of a patient to be examined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical x-ray apparatuses serve to establish anomalies in the body. X-ray radiation emitted by an x-ray radiator thereby penetrates a body part to be examined and is absorbed by an electronic sensor or suitable film material and is subsequently evaluated. The body part to be examined thereby most often lies on a table which simultaneously incorporates the sensor or a film cartridge.
Elements of an x-ray apparatus—for instance the radiation source and the table—are frequently adjustable in order to enable an examination of patients of different sizes with the x-ray apparatus. These adjustments are made manually by an assistant or a physician to be examined. During this time the apparatus is not otherwise functional and the assistant or physician is also occupied only with the adjustment of the x-ray apparatus. It is the case that patients are excited frequently, whereby the adjustment is additionally hindered.